


Worth the Keeping

by PhoenixFalls



Series: Just As They Wished It To Be [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, MIT Era, Names, POV Character of Color, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How 'James' became 'Rhodey.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Keeping

In his earliest memories he is only ‘James.’

When he starts school he’s ‘Jimmy,’ or ‘Jay,’ or even once, in fourth grade, ‘Jem.’ When his aunt comes to visit he becomes ‘JR,’ because his cousin claimed ‘James’ first. He’s ‘Rupert’ to Deb, but only when she’s being obnoxious. Captain Stevenson calls him ‘Jim,’ and that spreads to everyone at MIT. 

Except Tony. Tony calls him ‘Flyboy’ and ‘Dutch;’ Tony calls him ‘honeybear’ and ‘sourpatch’ and ‘babe.’ Tony calls him ‘platypus’ once, but that earns him a sock in the arm, so hopefully it won’t stick.

One October night sophomore year, he introduces himself to Tony as ‘James,’ and Tony says, “No.”

And then renames him.

It’s “Rhodey, come out with me,” or “Rhodey, come see this;” it’s “yes Rhodey,” or “no Rhodey,” or “but why Rhodey;” it’s “this is my lackey/assistant/keeper/conscience/ **friend** Rhodey.” For eight months ‘Rhodey’ rings in his ears at all hours, such a very different shape than the names that came before. Then summer comes, and it’s ‘James’ again. But ‘James’ no longer fits.

Now it’s September; Tony moves in. ‘Rhodey’ claims him again. He thinks he never wants to be anyone else again.

**Author's Note:**

> My partner pointed out to me that Ronald Reagan's nickname was "Dutch," a fact I had completely forgotten might be relevant given the time period; so I would just like to make clear that Tony calls Rhodey "Dutch" as a reference to Jimmy Stewart's character in the movie _Strategic Air Command,_ and he's not thinking of the 40th president at all.
> 
> The title comes from a quote from Robin McKinley's novel _Deerskin:_ "She had not meant to name them, but she could not help herself; and having done so she thought, Let their names be symbols that their lives are worth the keeping. Let them struggle a little harder, to keep their names.”
> 
> If you're curious about how my fic writing is going, or just want to say hi, come [follow me on tumblr](http://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
